


Mistletoe

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fusion with Pushing Daisies)<br/>There's the Pie Maker. There's plastic wrap. There's a kiss and gloves and handjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

It's going to be a normal day in The Pie Hole, or at least so Zach thinks when he gets up to start his day by making pies. He still thinks so when he's in the middle of baking them, when Chris and Zoe come into the shop to start the preparations before opening. Both of them smile at him, but Zach has to admit, Chris' smile brightens his day while Zoe's smile is nice, but just a smile. He knows Zoe likes him, has liked him ever since she started working for him, and he feels bad about it, but he has never been able to return her feelings. And ever since Chris has been here… it's been completely hopeless since then for anyone else, and Zoe must know it. Does know it, he's sure.

They're wearing coded colours again, Zach notices when they start to move around the shop; Chris is wearing a purple shirt over a light yellow shirt and light blue jeans (and _god_ , his butt looks ridiculously hot in jeans), and Zoe is wearing a yellow blouse over a purple skirt. He is glad they get along so well; there'd be great potential for drama, considering their kind of triangle situation. But he's too busy staring at Chris' backside to be thankful for long, and then he has to go take care of his pies.

Zach still thinks it's going to be a normal day when Karl stops by, because Karl is complaining about having no jobs and it's going to be Christmas soon, damn it, why won't people get murdered before Christmas? He drinks coffee and Chris cheers him up a little, and Zach would perhaps be jealous if he didn't know Chris is his as much as he is Chris'.

It's after the shop has closed again and it's only Zoe, Chris and Zach left, eating left-over pie and talking about this and that, that he realises it's not going to be a day as normal as he thought. They have decorated the shop days ago, but nobody put up any mistletoes and so Zach is caught completely by surprise when, as he stands up to get some more tea, Zoe suddenly yells "Mistletoe!" He freezes and looks up, and when he looks down Chris is standing in front of him, looking nervous and excited at the same time. How close he stands, it's sending a spark of _something_ ( _something_ is a mix of arousal and adoration and pain that is sweet and bitter at the same time) through his body, but also of fear; it's too close, it's too dangerous, one false step, one accidental movement and Chris might die-

Only then Zoe is there, handing elbow-long leather cloves over to both of them, and then she holds up a roll of-

Zach laughs in a mix of disbelief, the beginnings of hysteria and also excitement. "Plastic wrap?"

"Yeah, well," Zoe says nonchalantly and shrugs, handing the roll over to Chris, who pulls back a strip and shrugs as well, saying "Worked like a charm last time, didn't it?" Zoe winks at them and then vanishes into the back of the shop, murmuring some kind of excuse or other about needing to clean something or whatever, Zach's not really listening. He's staring at Chris, who holds the strip of plastic wrap up between them and looks at him through it with a serious look on his face. It shouldn't look so hot, but it does, and Zach grabs Chris glove-covered hands and pushes in before he knows what he's doing, and then they're kissing. There isn't that much they can do with the plastic wrap between them, but Zach can feel Chris' warmth, the texture of his lips, and if he tries really hard, he can almost imagine he can taste him. It's more than enough, he thinks, it's more than enough, it's not enough, it'll never be enough, but it's more than enough, for now.

Chris is panting, they're both panting, and then Chris tries something new; he lets the wrap loose a little, opens his mouth and nudges his tongue into Zach's lips. Zach opens them, meets Chris' plastic-wrapped tongue with his, and it's hotter than just lips and Zach really, really needs a cold shower after this.

At least he thinks so until Chris gives the hold he has on the plastic wrap over to him, and Zach lets it loose some more so their tongues can entwine better, both very careful to avoid teeth for fear of damaging the plastic wrap.

And then there are gloved fingers on his pants, opening them, and he starts and moans involuntarily when the fingers slide into his pants, into his boxers, pull his half-hard cock out. He pulls his head back from their wrapped kiss, causing Chris to make a protesting noise, and leans their foreheads together, moans again when Chris' grip on his cock tightens. He lets go of the plastic wrap with one hand, nudging Chris, and with his free hand, Chris takes hold of it. Zach immediately slides his free hand into Chris hair the way he has always imagined he would, and he's suddenly fiercely glad for the elbow-long gloves and Zoe's foresight. Chris makes a happy noise when Zach rubs his scalp, and an even happier one when Zach slides his hands down to rub his thumb over his throat, dip his fingers into the hollow above his collarbone.

Chris is so _soft_ , Zach thinks absent-mindedly; not in a physical way—they have to be careful, and _oh god_ what are they _doing_ , he never even—but in a different sense he can't quite describe, that he didn't expect; they spend so much time together but never has it been more clear to Zach that there's a whole part of Chris he doesn't know, can't know. And he's getting a glimpse now, and it's so good, apart from the physical pleasure; it's so _good_. It's not enough, but it's so good.

Zach takes a breath and wishes he could smell Chris, smell his neck and his shirt and his skin and _everywhere_ but he can't, so instead he runs his glove-covered fingertips down Chris' collarbone until the yellow shirt puts a halt to his exploration. Chris is holding still, hand tight on Zach's cock but not moving, his forehead pressed into Zach's as he stares down, panting, and Zach really, really wants to bite him. Instead, he swipes his hand down and takes hold of his hip, tightening his fingers when he realises he can't pull Chris into him. The tortured moan he hears comes from him, he thinks, and maybe a little from Chris too; for one moment he's fiercely angry because this _sucks_ , but then he remembers that without him, without his hands Chris would be dead, and not being allowed to really touch him skin on skin is way better than never going to see or hear him ever again. Never to _feel_ him again.

And it's so great, Zach still can't quite believe he's really touching Chris like this, that it's Chris' hand on his cock; why have they never thought of this before? He takes another breath, but all he smells is his washing agent, the same one Zoe uses. They're in a standstill, right now; foreheads pressed into each other, warmth seeping through the plastic wrap, Chris' hand on Zach's cock and Zach's hand on Chris' hip, both breathing, both holding the plastic wrap that separates them.

It's Chris who moves first, who tightens his hold on Zach's cock again and then moves his hand up, then down, starting a slow, languid rhythm that steals what is left of Zach's breath. That is what sets Zach finally into motion; he moves his hand up from Chris' hip under his shirt and t-shirt, runs his hand up his stomach just because he can, because he wants to, and then slides down to his jeans, actually manage to open them with only one hand. He pushes them down and out of the way, and it takes him so long that Chris makes a complaining noise because his cock is hard and wet and nobody is touching it. Zach finds it's worth it because when he finally takes him in his hand, Chris twitches and squeaks (there is no other word for it). And suddenly slow and languid is out of the window faster than Zach can think 'handjob' and they're pressing their faces into each other, jerking each other off. Through the glove Zach feels less of Chris than he would wish to, but more than he has ever dared to dream of and god, it's good, it's so _good_. Better than any sexual contact Zach has ever had in all his life. Chris is panting irregularly, making tiny needy noises that make Zach want to press him into the wall and fuck him, so he settles for the next best thing which is giving Chris the orgasm of his life. He wants to kiss him again, but he's too out of it for the finesse that is needed with the plastic wrap, so he doesn't. Chris is licking his lips like crazy, and when Zach looks down he sees that his cock is glistening wet, swollen. It looks hot and he wants to taste it so much, but he doesn't waste any more time wishing for things that cannot be, simply enjoys the experience as what it is: the best thing to have happened to him since Chris came back into his life.

He doesn't watch Chris' cock with his hand on it for long; Chris' face is too tempting, too delicious, and he wants to remember this moment for the rest of his life, doesn't want to spend one more day without knowing what Chris looks like when he lets loose, the way his face twists in helpless pleasure, the sounds he makes. When Chris comes, it's almost a disappointment because it means that this is over, if he weren't so beautiful, so delicious-looking when he does. He parts his lips in a helpless gasp, his face tense and relaxed at the same time, but he keeps his eyes open, fixated on Zach's. Zach who barely notices his own orgasm except for the rushing of blood in his ears, because he's so entranced watching Chris.

They're staring at each other all through the aftermath, panting open-mouthed, not moving, not speaking, just staring, their grips still loose on each other until they get too sensitive, fingers clenched in the plastic wrap (and they're lucky it's not ripped; if it had been, Zach would maybe not have allowed a next time for being too worried). Finally, Chris swallows, blinks slowly and takes a breath before slowly letting go of Zach's cock, raising an eyebrow at the white stains on their shirts and gloves. It seems to give him an idea, though, for he raises his hand to his mouth and laps at the come, somehow managing to look both lazy and wicked with his gaze still fixated on Zach. Zach licks his lips and then, when he offers him his hand, Chris' glove-covered fingers. It's nowhere near to the real experience, but his heart still beats a little quicker in his chest as he watches Chris' eyelids dip, and it somehow looks almost fescennine and makes him want to do this again, now. Except he isn't exactly a teenager anymore, and his cock has different ideas. Zach doesn't spend any time appreciating the irony of his brain wanting sex and his cock refusing, though, because Chris' glove is clean but he has a come-covered glove too, and after taking a lick to sample the taste (really not that different from his own), he offers his hand to Chris, who grins and starts to lick it, red tongue obscenely pretty on the black leather, lapping away the white come. When he's done, Chris grins and somehow Zach's heart does a somersault even though it isn't even remotely sexual. _I'm_ so _gone_ , he thinks, but it's not as if that is any news.

"I really love you," Chris says in the same tone he uses when he tells Zach how delicious this new pie tastes and how much he'll savour every taste (which casts a whole new light on Chris complimenting his pies), and Zach blinks and wonders for a moment if it was Chris who said it or he himself.

It was Chris, of course, because Zach doesn't say things like that just out of the blue, not even to Chris. Especially not to Chris. Except he's saying "I love you too" now, and he hasn't even really thought about it—not that he has really any problem with saying it, because it's as true as can be, has been as true for more years than Zach cares to count, but he usually likes to think things through before doing anything.

He'll drop that habit now, he quickly decides when Chris' face practically lights up, and he's so beautiful it makes Zach's heart ache in a really awful, really delicious way, and no, he can't regret a thing, even if for the rest of his life all he will have is Chris through gloves and plastic wraps, even if one day Chris decides he wants someone real and leaves.


End file.
